An important feature in modern work machines (e.g., fixed and mobile commercial machines, such as construction machines, fixed engine systems, marine-based machines, etc.) is the on-board electronic communications, monitoring, and control network. An on-board network includes many different modules connected to various types of communication links. These links may be proprietary and non-proprietary, such as manufacturer-based data links and communication paths based on known industry standards (e.g., J1939, RS-232, RP1210, RS-422, RS-485, MODBUS, CAN, etc.). Other features implemented with work machines are off-board networks, such as wireless networks (e.g., cellular), satellite networks (e.g., GPS), and TCP/IP-based networks.
On-board modules may communicate with other on-board or off-board modules to perform various functions related to the operation of the work machine. For example, display modules may receive sensor data from an engine control module via a J1939 data link, while another control module connected to a proprietary data link may provide data to another module connected to the same link. Also, an on-board module may send data to an off-board system using a different communication path extending from the work machine to the off-board system.
Problems arise, however, when modules connected to different types of data links need to communicate. These problems become especially acute as the number of data links and protocols on a given work machine increases. For example, communicating information from various protocols (e.g., J1939, RS232, RP1210, RS-422, RS-485, MODBUS, CAN, ISO11783, ATA, etc.) over a TCP/IP-based network may be problematical in current work machine environments. In addition, communicating information from multiple and different data links over a single data link protocol may pose particular difficulties. Similarly, difficulties may be presented when modules connected to multiple and different data links simultaneously require information from a single disparate physical layer. Further, problems arise when legacy systems need to communicate with other, perhaps newer, systems that are not compatible with the legacy protocols.
In certain instances, an inability to translate and communicate among and between protocols may impose significant limitations on the design and configuration of work machines and modules. For example, the placement of modules within a given work machine or environment may be limited to the range of a particular protocol. Maritime-specific modules, for instance, may only be placed within a relatively short distance of the vessel's engine due to the limitations of a J1939 data link. In certain applications, an Engine Control Module (ECM) connected to a J1939 link may need to communicate with a J1939 display module. The distance at which the display can be located from the ECM is therefore dictated by the J1939 data link range. This constraint may impose limitations not only on the placement of the two modules, but on other systems and modules in the work machine or environment.
To address these problems, conventional systems may incorporate various interface devices to facilitate communications between different types of data links. Although this solution may be functionally acceptable in some instances, their implementations are restricted due to the hardware and service capabilities associated with the types of data links used in a work machine. Further, the additional hardware may take up valuable space needed for other components used by the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,498 to Berra et al. describes an interface adapter for vehicle computer systems. The adapter enables existing diagnostic tools, which operate using standard communication signals, to interact with newer on-board vehicle controllers that may use incompatible communication protocols. The adapter allows the existing diagnostic tools to operate transparent of the adapter's presence. Although Berra et al. provides a solution for interfacing existing systems with newer controllers, it is limited to diagnostic tools that communicate with on-board vehicle controllers. Further, the system described by Berra et al. does not accommodate communicating information from multiple and different data links over a single data link protocol and communicating information from a single data link to multiple and different modules. In addition, Berra et al.'s system cannot determine when protocols are inconsistent and provide corresponding interface services. Also, the system does not address the problems associated with the limited useable range of certain protocols.
Methods, systems, and articles of manufacture consistent with certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to solving one or more of the problems set forth above.